hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Canadian rappers and rap groups
Rappers and Rap Groups by Places * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Toronto Area rappers and rap groups * List of Edmonton Capital Region rappers and rap groups * List of Canada's Capital Region rappers and rap group (Ottawa) * List of Winnipeg Capital Region rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Vancouver rappers and rap groups B.C * List of Greater Moncton rappers and rap groups New Brunswick * List of Saskatoon Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of St. John's Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Newfoundland and Labrador * List of Saint John Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups New Brunswick * List of Calgary Region rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Victoria Region rappers and rap groups B.C * List of Greater Sudbury rappers and rap groups Ontario 1 * 12Gage (rapper) * 1 Étranjj (rapper) * 1MPULSIF (rapper) 2 * 20 Deep (rap group) 4 * 4th Pyramid (Toronto rapper) 5 * 5scarz (rap group) 7 * 7Ave Boyz (rap group) 8 * 83 (rap group) A * Acapa (rapper) * A-Game (rap duo) http://www.rapdict.org/A-Game * Akshun Man (rapper) * Alias Don Million (rapper) * Alifierce (rapper) * Alkatraz (rapper) * Alquimia Verbal myspace * Angel Duss * Angerville * Annonymous Twist (rapper) rap dict. * Anon (rapper) * Arabesque (rapper) * Army Of 2 (rap duo) * A to da Z (rapper) * Authentik (rapper) myspace * Askew (rapper) member of Bomb Shelta Association B * B.K.A.S.H (rapper) (Bonus bro) http://www.myspace.com/iambrkash#!/iambrkash PX * B.Cliff (rapper) Freak Like Me (2010) - B.Cliff (HD Music Video)(+Download) * B-Dub (rapper) in GoodFellaz * Bad News Brown (rapper) * Bank Row (Winnipeg rapper) * Barry Black (Winnipeg rapper) Status Records on rapdict. * Baxter Dexter (rapper) * BayZzy (rapper) * Bee (Winnipeg rapper) Status Records on rapdict. * Bestyle (rapper) * BIC (Montreal rapper) member of Taktika * Big D (Winnipeg rapper) * Big Lean (rapper) * Big Nomad (rapper) * Big Pauly (rapper) * Big-O (rapper) * Biko (TRUTH) * Bilo Da Kid (rapper) * Billy Nova (rapper) * Black (Montreal rapper) * Black Bandana (rap group) * Black-I (R.I.P) * Blackline (Regent Park rap group) * Blacus Ninjah (rapper) * BLANK (Russian rapper) * Blaznez (rapper) * Bless (rapper) * Blits (R.I.P) * Blok B (rap group) * Bomb Shelta Association (rap group) http://www.rapdict.org/Bomb_Shelta_Association * Bonus (Montreal rapper) * Boy6lue (rapper) * Bugzy Bugz (rapper) * Bullet (Montreal rapper) * Bullet Ghost (rapper) * Buzzy Bwoy (rapper) * B Panic (rapper) * Brakada * Brass Tacks * Brassmunk * Breeze (Montreal rapper) * Brooklyn (Winnipeg rapper) C * C. Leon (rapper) * C-Do (Montreal rapper) * C4 (Toronto rapper) * Califate (rapper) * Canox (rapper) * CDX (rapper) * CeasRock (rapper) * Chaze One (rapper) * Chris Bravy (MFG) * Chub-E Pelletier (rapper) * Le Chum (rapper) * Chino (Montreal rapper) * Classified (rapper) * Cloud (PX rapper) * Cobna (rapper) * CP the Nut (rapper) * Le Connaisseur (rapper) * Cuz Style Baby (67 rapper) * CWN (rap group) Niz of CWN's facebook * Cyrano de Montreal (rapper) * Cyrus a.k.a Serio Killah (rapper) *CashGame (rap group) D * D4MRockstarz (rap group) * D a.k.a. DCOU (rapper) * Da Pimp Class (rap group) * Demon514 (rapper) * Diamant (Montreal rapper) * Don-C (rapper) * Dr. Dre * Dream Warriors (rap group) * Dyn (rapper) E * E-Gold (rapper) Egold ..Ouvre tes yeux un track de sa nouvelle mixtape le debut de la fin topdog 2 [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q468wdAY960&feature=related 514 SMOKE TV - BAR EXAM - EGOLD] * ElonSkee (rapper) * Eminem * Evidenc3 (Montreal rapper) * Evil Seb (Rapper) F * Fame (rapper) * Famous (rapper) * Farenzano (rapper) * Faya (67 rapper) * Feezy (rapper) * Finest (67/MTL rapper) reverbnation * Flawless (rapper) * Franchize TL (rapper) * Fresh (Montreal rapper) * Fresh Dough (rapper) * Frission (rapper) * Fuccè (rapper) * Full Ekwip (rap group) G * Gawjuss (female rapper) * Gazeebow Unit (rap group) on wikipedia * General (Montreal rapper) * General (Toronto rapper) * General Q (female rapper) * Genzo Denado (rapper) * Ghostemane * Gingerbreadman (MFG) * Green Hypnotic * GoodFellaz (Montreal rap duo) * Goldbizzz (rap group) * Gun-D (rapper) * Guru Affiliated (rap group) * Gwallaz (rapper) * G.Wolf (rapper) H * [http://www.linktr.ee/headline Headline (Edmonton rapper)] * Hoodshow (rapper) * Hopiho (rapper) * Hyper (Montreal rapper) facebook I * I.Blast (rapper) * Ice Montana (MFG) * Imperial (Toronto rapper) member of Point Blank * Imposs (rapper) * Infinite * Ironmith (rapper) * Irs * Izzo (rapper) J * J-Seven (Montreal rapper) * Jackal (Toronto rapper) member of Point Blank * Jae Ridah (rapper) * Jamhaitian (rapper) * Jase (Montreal rapper) Joe Cool feat. Jase & 514SMOKE - Rep Your Hood (NETCLIP OFFICIEL) Villeray * JD Era (Toronto rapper) * Jewelz (female rapper) *Jesterous (rapper) * Jezuz Cryz (rapper) * Jigz Crillz (rapper) * Jinn (rapper) * Joe BG (rapper) * Joe Cool (rapper) * Joey Da Don (West Island rapper) * Jocky (Montreal rapper) * Johnny B. Hood (rapper) * Jokez (rapper) * Jon Q (rapper) Jon Q - Mo Money Is Da Shit (Official Video) - Mo Money Ent. * Jr. Mafia (rapper) K * Kasheem (rapper) * Kasper (rapper) * Kaybee (rapper) * K-Ciddy (Montreal rapper) * KD (Montreal rapper) facebook * Ketzal (rapper) * Kesta (rapper) * KI-Double (rapper) * Kidd (Toronto rapper) member of Point Blank * Kidd Lunik (rapper) * Killa Kill (Montreal rapper) * King (Montreal rapper) * KiNG (Verdun rapper) * kingDMP (rapper) *King Dub (rapper/producer/video grapher) * Koriass (rapper) * Korrigan (rapper) * Kross LePage (rapper) * Kyprios (rapper) on wikipedia L * Lebi (Montreal rapper) * Lenoxx (MFG) * L'Essentiel * LK (45Starz) * Life (Montreal rapper) * L'unique du 514 (rapper) * Luu Breeze (rapper) * Lwis (rapper) M * Mackenson (rapper) * Mad Child (rapper) * Malicious (rapper) * Magnum .357 (rapper) * Manu Militari (rapper) * Mafia Da Don (rapper) * Mayhem Moreaty (rapper) * Mhabe (rapper) Mhabe- Stay Fly (Van City Remix) * Micromicide (rap group) * Mighty P (rapper) * Militant (Montreal rapper) * Milli Millz (rapper) * Mista Bollyhood (rapper) * Mista Brown (Montreal rapper) * Misunderstood (rapper) * Mirazh (rapper) * Monalisa (female rapper) * Money Hungry Rolling In EastVan - Money Hungry * Mr. Freeze (rapper) Mr. Freeze - Van City (Hold It Down) * Murda (Montreal rapper) * Murka (rapper) N * Narkoi (rap group) * Navy Sealz (rapper) * Nextraterrestrials (super crew) * NoGame (rapper) O * Omenxiii * Onzo (rapper) * OTT (Montreal rapper) P * P. Reign (rapper) * Pay$o (rapper) * PeeZee (rapper) * Pepito (rapper) * Peter Noemis (rapper) * Phyzi (rapper) * PlayaEyht (rapper) * Purps (Montreal rapper) * Precise * Prevail (rapper) * Pound aka Smoke One * P.weyzo Infared (rapper) "Mobsterz" * Prawda (rapper) Q * Qarnacier (rapper) R * Rakaye (rapper) * Rawky Rawka (rapper) * Red Blockz Cartel (rap group) * Red Dice (rapper) * Regie Marvelous (rapper) * Rékal (rapper) * Robbin Hood (rapper) * RPD (Toronto rapper) member of Point Blank * Ruby (female rapper) * Ruffneck (rapper) S * Sadik (rapper) * Sa Majesté Lintrus (rapper) * Sans Pression (rapper) * Sauce (Montreal rapper) * Séice (rapper) * Shad (rapper) * SilverBack (rapper) * Smokaveli (rapper) * Snagga Shee (rapper) * Snake Eyz (rapper) * Starky Starks (rapper) * Stoney Starr (rapper) * Stump (Toronto rapper) member of Point Blank * Spades (rapper) * Speedy (Montreal rapper) * Spittin Cobra (rapper) * Soké (rapper) * Suspect (Montreal rapper) * $uicideboy$ (hip-hop) * SRH (rapper) * Swollen Members (rap group) T * T-U (rapper) in GoodFellaz * T.K. (Montreal rapper) * Taigenz (rapper) * Teck (MFG) * Tee-Jaay (rapper) * Terio (Montreal rapper) * TJB (rapper) * Tide (MFG) * The Verse (rapper) * Thug One (rapper) * Tony Trapz (Toronto rapper) * Travis Scott * Treizième Étage (rap group) * Trouble (Toronto rapper) member of Point Blank * Tyjei Diezle (rapper) U * Underground Realroad myspace * UrbN LogiX V * Vic Vodka (rapper) Welcome To Eastvan * VokaB (rapper) W * Wanted (Montreal rapper) X * Xpress (rapper) Y * Young-E (rapper) myspace * Young G Freezy (rapper) on reverbnation * Young DEV (rapper) * Young Ezzy (rapper) * Young Ice (Vancouver rapper) * Young Mac (rapper) * Young Ric (rapper) * Young Tony (rapper) Z * Zaze (Montreal rapper) * Zapata (rapper) * Zoomalactics See Also * List of Canadian Aboriginal rappers and rap groups * List of Canadian rappers * List of Canadian rap groups * List of Canadian DJs * List of Canadian hip-hop record producers * List of Canadian hip-hop record labels * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Albanian rappers and rap groups * List of Algerian rappers and rap groups africa * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of Angolan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Australian rappers and rap groups * List of Azerbaijani rappers and rap groups * List of Batswana rappers and rap groups Botswana, Africa * List of Belarusian rappers and rap groups Europe * List of Belgian rappers and rap groups * List of Beninese rappers and rap groups Benin, Africa * List of Bosnian and Herzegovinan rappers and rap groups * List of Brazilian rappers and rap groups * List of British rappers and rap groups * List of Bulgarian rappers and rap groups * List of Burmese rappers and rap groups Asia * List of Cameroonian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Chinese rappers and rap groups * List of Congolese rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Cuban rappers and rap groups * List of Czech rappers and rap groups * List of Danish rappers and rap groups * List of Dominican rappers and rap groups * List of Dutch rappers and rap groups * List of Egyptian rapppers and rap groups Africa * List of Filipino rappers and rap groups * List of Finnish rappers and rap groups * List of French rappers and rap groups * List of Gambian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Germany rappers and rap groups * List of Ghanaian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Guinean rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Greek rappers and rap groups * List of Greenland rappers and rap groups * List of Jamaican rappers and rap groups * List of Japanese rappers and rap groups * List of Jordanian rappers and rap groups * List of Haitian rappers and rap groups * List of Hong Kong rappers and rap groups * List of Hungarian rappers and rap groups * List of Icelandic rappers and rap groups * List of Indian rappers and rap groups * List of Indonesian rappers and rap groups * List of Iranian rappers and rap groups * List of Iraqui rappers and rap groups * List of Irish rappers and rap groups * List of Israeli rappers and rap groups * List of Italian rappers and rap groups * List of Ivorian rappers and rap groups Côte d'Ivoire in Africa * List of Kenyan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Kosovar rappers and rap groups Europe * List of Lebanese rappers and rap groups * List of Libyan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Macedonian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Malagasy rappers and rap groups * List of Malawian rappers and rap groups * List of Malaysian rappers and rap groups * List of Mexican rappers and rap groups * List of Mongolian rappers and rap groups * List of Moroccan rappers and rap groups * List of Mozambican rappers and rap groups africa * List of Namibian rappers and rap groups * List of Nigerian rappers and rap groups Nigeria, Africa * List of Nigerien rappers and rap groups Niamey, Niger in Africa * List of Nepalese rappers and rap groups * List of New Zealand rappers and rap groups * List of Nigerian rappers and rap groups * List of Pakistani rappers and rap groups * List of Palestinian rappers and rap groups * List of Polish rappers and rap groups * List of Portuguese rappers and rap groups * List of Rwandan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Romanian rappers and rap groups * List of Russian rappers and rap groups * List of Salvadoran rappers and rap groups * List of Serbian rappers and rap groups * List of Senegalese rappers and rap groups * List of Slovak rappers and rap groups * List of Slovenian rappers and rap groups * List of Somali rappers and rap groups Africa * List of South African rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Spanish rappers and rap groups * List of Swedish rappers and rap groups * List of Swiss rappers and rap groups * List of Taiwanese rappers and rap groups * List of Tanzanian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Togolese rappers and rap groups West Africa * List of Turkish rappers and rap groups * List of Ugandan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Ukrainian rappers and rap groups * List of Vietnamese rappers and rap groups * List of Zambian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Zimbabwean rappers and rap groups Category:Lists * * * * * * *